Just a Little Too Late
by MariaLuvsYew
Summary: He guessed he always knew he loved her and she loved him. He was just a little too late when he realized he wanted to do something.


**Hey! I got bored last night around midnight? This idea was just killing me so I wrote it last night. This looked WAY better in my head then here. Oh well, I tried! Please review if you liked it, hated it, or have any requests since I'm bored lol. I love hearing your feedback!**

* * *

** (:**

**Just A Little Too Late...**

**Summary: **He guessed he always knew he loved her and she loved him. He was just a little too late when he realized he wanted to do something.

* * *

Cat Valentine walked sadly out of Hollywood Arts. It was sunny, it was pouring rain, and a rainbow for crying out loud! She loves rainbows, but why is she sad you ask?

Many couples were running to the ones they loved and kissing in the rain. A small smile cracked upon her lips feeling happy for the lovebirds surrounding her. It may be a bit cliché, but she wanted her prince charming to spin her around and kiss her passionately. Then dance in the rain with her because he was crazy about her.

But sadly, that was not going to happen. Her _best friend _had a leash tightly around _his _neck. _He _didn't even have the slightest clue that the bubbly Cat Valentine loved him.

Beck Oliver stomped out of the same building. Once he saw the couples surrounding him were kissing in the rain, _and_ that there was a rainbow, his anger only grew.

He wished that his girlfriend, Jade West, was here so he pick her up then kiss her passionately. Then have her yell at him for being cliché and a sap. Maybe then they would stop fighting and be a loving couple again. Not that they ever were.

But no, Jade was not here. She skipped school. For some reason Beck just wasn't in love with his girlfriend, of almost three years, anymore. He doesn't know if he ever was.

There was just that empty feeling in his heart when Jade was around or when Cat wasn't. There was something, no, someone stopping him. He didn't know who and he also didn't know why his heart swelled when something had to do with Cat. He just loved those smiles that were sent at him and only him.

Cat smiled seeing the raven haired boy walking absentmindedly her way. Maybe this was her chance! Jade wasn't here and she wanted to feel the sparks she felt when they filmed the Dale Squires movie.

Cat quickly ran up to the boy, not even caring if she could slip on the wet pavement, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his before he had the chance to notice her coming. He almost fell back with the sudden force pushing on him, but he quickly snaked his arms around her waist saving them both. It shocked him and his eyes were wide noticing the red velvet hair sticking to her face, but after a couple of seconds he closed his eyes. Beck lifted Cat of her feet bringing her closer, which Cat was grateful for since she was stuck at 5'1' while he was at 6'3'. He deepened the kiss. He couldn't believe he was kissing the most perfect girl ever, in the rain! He felt so lucky. Wait, what was he thinking? Jade didn't even cross his mind.

Cat hopped out of his tight grip breaking the kiss. She stood there smiling in a dreamy daze. She just kissed her love! She runs her fingers through his soaked hair smiling even wider.

"Beck, I think I love you." Cat said in a dreamy tone. Beck froze and grabbed her wrists.

"C-Cat, I-I'm sorry. I have Jade. I-I don't think I feel the same way." He didn't understand why he was saying this and he didn't understand his feelings. So many emotions were being thrown at him. He just wanted to cup her face and kiss her again and tell her how much he loved her. Wait, what? Cat's expression fell. A gut wrenching, high pitched whimper escaped her throat before she could stop it and her eyes brimmered with tears, which Beck could see even though the rain was falling harder. "Th-this doesn't change anything, right?" He stutters with an upsetting feeling in his gut. The sun and rainbow seemed to have gone away when his first words left his mouth. The sky was grey.

"No," her voice is low and full of despair that it frightens him and nothing scares him. "this. Doesn't. Change. Anything." She states harshly. He leaves muttering a goodbye leaving her in the cold rain. With that she pulls her hood of her pink hoodie over her already soaked red velvet hair, tightens the strap of her bag, and pushes past him storming off without looking back.

Beck couldn't help but think that he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Then he realized something. He was supposed to give her a ride home, but he was a little too late. She was gone.

Cat slams the door to her room and throws her bag across the bedroom in rage. She slides down against the wall to the floor and cries into her hands silently with her occasional whimpers. She feels so helpless. Cat didn't understand. At all. She heard him! She heard him say it yesterday.

She heard Beck say that he loves her.

_Cat watched in shock as Beck dragged Jade away into the janitor's closet. 'Ooh, maybe they were having a closet party! I have spoons!' She walked up to the closet, but she stopped when she heard Beck yell her name and something else. She pressed her ear against the door to hear what they were saying about her._

_"I love her, Jade! I love Cat." Beck's voice sounded almost desperate. Cat removed her ear and stopped in her tracks. Once she collected herself, she gulped and walked in. _

_After the arguing couple yelled things at her, she let anxiety overpower her and she fainted. _

Cat shook her head trying to shake off the memory. She didn't understand. She's loved Beck for who knows how long now and she was for sure that he loved her too. So why didn't he say it back to her when she admitted it to him?

* * *

Cat walked away from Sikowitz with a sausage on a stick in her hands. She was bored so she went to the cheese fountain. It's been a whole month since the kiss-in-the-rain-with-Beck- incident happened and she was over it. Over him. Of course she still loved him, she would never stop.

She was currently at the kickback wearing jeans, a glittery purple tank, and a black designer jacket. She decided to hook Jade up with her date since Cat didn't really like him. She was thinking about becoming a loose girl since after the "incident" happened, her and Beck didn't talk about it. He just pretended like it never happened and she went straight back to being best friends with him. Cat lost it there feeling worthless, but what could she do?

Cat _was _going to be a loose girl it's just that she was afraid of loosing her innocence _and Beck and Jade broke up last week. _

Cat walked away from the crowd. She wasn't in the mood and needed fresh air to breath before she broke down or lashed out in front of everyone. Plus she saw Tori all over Beck. When Cat and Beck had eye contact she quickly broke it by walking up to cute guy chatting him up. She excused herself when she saw Beck grow angry. She walked away from them all. The shouting crowd, the loving couples, Tori's constant flirting with Beck, Beck's constant stares, Robbie's desperate attempt at flirting with her, the music, everything!

She didn't go far from the kickback. Cat sat down by the trees next to the school. She felt a whole lot better then how she did before. Great, Beck was walking towards her.

"Beck, weren't you busy with Tori being all over you?" She asks irritated. Why was he here? Who cares, she didn't. Without a word, he grabs her hand lifting her up and starring into her chocolaty eyes while she stares at the bags under his brown eyes. He looks tired.

He crashes his lips onto hers. She's shocked at first then kisses back for a second, then pushes him away. He furrows his eyebrows not understanding. Didn't she love him? She shakes her head no timidly, she didn't know what he was thinking, but she didn't want to kiss. She still felt fireworks on her lips.

"Cat, I love you." He tells her quickly. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Look, Beck I-"

"Cat, I'm so sorry! I was so blind to not see what was in front of me! For ignoring you and lying to you that day you confessed to me! I'm so sorry for just pretending it never happened! I was just so afraid of being in love! I've never felt anything for girl like how I feel about you, Cat! You're my first and only love, please, Cat, I love you!" He pleads not caring that he sounds vulnerable and desperate. Tears are falling from his eyes and it's a terrible sight for Cat to see.

Beck, it's too late to apologize. I kissed you, for crying out loud, I told you that I love you! And you just left me. Pretended like I was nothing. I-I just can't." Cat finishes trying not to look into his warm pain filled eyes. Pain that she's caused.

"But, Cat!"

"No, Beck, bye." And just like he left her she left him. She didn't want to see him cry anymore.

Beck guessed he always knew he loved Cat and that she loved him, but he was a little too late to want to see it. He slammed his fist onto the bench then cried hot angry tears. He was so stupid and blind. He just wished that could have saw what was in front of him a long time ago.

But what Beck didn't see was the tears falling from Cat's eyes when she walked away.


End file.
